Many times when using existing search engines and Electronic Yellow Pages ("EYP") a user cannot target a search among the thousands of potential listings, leaving the user with too many choices to make or too many results in response to a search request. The traditional directories offer too broad of a selection since they are limited to searches by business category or address. These directories do not facilitate searching by specific attributes such as hours of operations, special services, detailed product lines, etc.
Also, once the user finds the listings from a search, the user typically cannot use the online medium to contact potential vendors directly over the Internet, through e-mail or via other electronic communication mediums. This leaves the user with the cumbersome task of following up by telephone in order to contact each listing separately and individually, which is inherently limited to following up during normal business hours. In many cases, users desire to follow up with more than one of the businesses identified by the search. Currently, the user must contact each business sequentially and during business hours.
Alternatively, businesses that are interested in leveraging the communications and marketing power of the Internet can either build their own Web site or purchase an enhanced online listing within an EYP. However, there is currently no platform that enables an advertiser to start with a simple listing (name, address, phone number), enhance it with detailed business information, and leverage a communications application under one program. What is lacking is a simple, convenient and inexpensive method and system for businesses to receive personalized inquiries, and solicit orders electronically from consumers specifically seeking that business's products or services.
As a result, the overall market lacks a convenient and easy to use methodology to bridge the gap between motivated buyer and qualified seller. Motivated buyers need a better search process, involving the use of tools that personalize their search criteria. Qualified sellers require an enhanced way for buyers to find and select sellers via tools that enable sellers to feature/promote the attributes that best define their market offerings. Both parties also require a convenient way for each party to communicate with each other, accelerating the buying and selling processes.